


The-Statue-Of-A-Bird-From-The-Isle-of-Malta

by Sidekick_Salohcin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Also love slipping fun facts and trivia I know and making them into plot points cx, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Chilling on a couch, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I can't even express how much I love them, Karezi, Love Confessions, Meteorstuck, Romantic Interrogation, Watching Movies, love these two so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidekick_Salohcin/pseuds/Sidekick_Salohcin
Summary: They got a meteor full of empty, computers full of massive archives of human films, and hearts full of unexpressed emotions.
Relationships: Terezi Pyrope/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 8





	The-Statue-Of-A-Bird-From-The-Isle-of-Malta

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a writing prompt thing I do with my friends, I really fell in love with it and wanted to share it. It's much shorter than things I usually write, but it was interesting playing with different writing methods c:

As the tv and movie player were getting set up, both of them became suddenly aware what was happening. They were about to spend a couple hours together sitting on a couch watching a movie that would hopefully cater to both of their tastes. Which is in no way an unreasonable or unnormal thing. It’s just that some consider such an activity ones would do on a date.

“Uh…yeah, so this was something I just found on the computer. It’s got plenty of gritty hard-nosed detectives going around like they’re gonna bust the case wide open, so that’s right up your alley.”

“Excellent, hopefully there’s blood too. I just eat that up, y’know?”

“Ugh, yes I know. I wouldn’t get your hopes up though, from the cover it looks pretty pathetic. Like how are you going to have a movie about murder and mystery and everyone on the cover is alive and un-dismembered? I swear, it’s like the most obvious fucking move that even a shitty director would know to do.”

“Maybe it’s not entirely focused on the delicious murder plot. Maybe there’s other side plots going on that split the focus! Probably some mushy romance that sidetracks and derails the whole investigation, obstructing the murderer’s capture.”

“I wouldn’t know, I didn’t read the synopsis. It just looked like something you’d maybe like.”

“Nah, I can smell it a mile away. Let’s pick something else, you don’t care about it right?”

“Let’s just give it a chance! …Uh, I mean yeah it’s probably pretty shitty, but that just means we can laugh at it, right?”

“Hmm, good point. It would be better to know it so we can make fun of the people who’d actually enjoy some ridiculous fluff over judicial action.”

Well at least the usual banter is still there. If there was anything they could depend on it was the we-both-know-but-also-we-don’t-who’s-gonna-make-the-first-move-defs-not-me dynamic they had going on. They get settled as “The Maltese Falcon” is displayed with a grand stand orchestra hyping up the whole affair. The introduction is passed in silence for a bit until the woman from the cover shows up.

“She’s the murderer.”

“What? No, you can’t even say that, there hasn’t even been a murder yet.”

“But I know there’s going to be one, and she’s the one who dun it.”

“I’ve seen enough movies to know that that’s the whole point of the movie. Everybody is going to think it’s her, but the asshole investigating everything isn’t going to be convinced. He’ll have a “hunch” or some bullshit and that’s what’s gonna help him find the real murderer.”

“Heh heh, we’ll see.”

As the movie goes on, a multitude of words begun to be said before being cut off.

“Is there something you want to say?”

“No. I mean yes, but I’m trying not to be distracting. I’m used to watching movies alone and I have a lot of thoughts.”

“Pff, well don’t stop on my account. I’m able to follow what’s going on well enough to talk over it. Just keep track of who’s standing, who’s sitting, and who’s at an angle and you have the full scene.”

“Wait what? What the fuck are you talking about?”

“They put everybody at a different height or angle so you can take in the whole scene better.”

“…Holy shit, you’re right.”

“So why the movie?”

“Huh? I already said, it looked like something we could both watch. It’s not like I would choose--.”

“I mean why did you want to watch a movie with me? Why the sudden socializing? Trying to come out of your shell?”

“I just thought you might be interested in watching some dumb movie about mysteries and whatever.”

“And not about the romance between the P.I. and the Murderer?”

“No! It’s just…I’ve had trouble staying awake.”

“Don’t you mean falling asleep?”

“No, I mean I’m sick and tired of being tortured in my sleep with nightmares. I’ve had enough already and I can’t handle them anymore.”

“You can’t stay up forever. Sooner or later you’ll pass out, you’re gonna hafta face them or what’s causing them.”

“It’s not something I *can* face, it’s just what happens now. Even if they’re different now, it’s all still mental torment.”

“Perfect! So we agree the problem is in your head?”

“Fucking what? I mean yeah sure, that’s a great way to put it. Fucking thanks.”

“Since we know where the problem is, we can tackle it directly.”

“I swear if you lunge at me and give me a noogie, you’re dead to me.”

“Calm down, I try to save physical approaches as a last resort in interrogations.”

“Great, now we’re putting me on the stand. How did I not see this coming?”

“Because you’ve not been sleeping, now shush! Alright, on what night did the nightmares begin?”

The couch becomes an interrogation table, or as much as the frame allows for it to be leaned and sat on at angles that may be construed. The armrests are now treated as the back of a chair and the middle cushion is silently cordoned off as the actual table between them.

“You know when.”

“And where were you the night of?”

“You know where!”

“Alright, we have the location and your supposed alibi. Now what happens during these nightmares?”

“Ugh I don’t know it’s just…lots of pain. Screaming, agony, things I don’t know or ever wanted to see, memories I’d rather forget. It’d be one thing if they didn’t stir up every bit of stupid fear that comes along with it. What’s cosmic horrors beyond comprehension? What’s every ounce of pain I’ve ever felt cutting through me at the same time? What’s some bad memories? I’ve seen and felt it all before, I should be able to just sit through and watch it like…”

“A movie.”

“Yeah…fuck, that sounds so stupid.”

“It sounds like you’re trying to escape something. You’d be clear out of town if you didn’t still have money on the table though. The chips are down and you can’t cash out; you got too much riding on it. So what is it? Where’s the loot!?”

“What fucking loot!?”

“What are you afraid of losing!?”

The movie had long been forgotten until now. The silence hanging over the imaginary interrogation room. The line of questioning reached its zenith and as they held each other’s gaze, it was all downhill. Tears welled as eyes averted and a small voice leaked out.

“You know what…who…”

“Is that you’re official testimony?”

“Ugh…yes. You caught me, go ahead and throw me away and lock up the key…”

“So it’s a confession, a guilty plea. Well nothing left to do than hear the verdict and serve your sentence.”

As the interrogation room was turned back into a couch, a body flung over the middle cushion. The defendant yelped in terror as the fist of justice commenced to noogie.

“God! Are you crazy! What the fuck are you doing?”

“This is the punishment for the crime of eliciting feelings.”

“Don’t you mean “illicit feelings”?”

“No dummy, I’m saying I feel the same way. Luckily for you the court is feeling lenient and has put you on parole. I’ll be your parole officer until such time you are no longer afraid of losing the certain party you care about.”

“…I can’t believe this is how we tell each other…”

“Would you want it any other way?”

“…No.”

The two join in a hug, long held tension finally releasing not with a snap but a soft relief. The hug continues for a moment. Then a moment more. Then when it really is past time to end the hug, quiet snoring starts to sound. With a bit of adjustment the hug is shifted to a head resting on a shoulder. Though the movie is getting into the height of its intrigue, soon one snore becomes two. A whole cast of assholes continue acting on the screen receiving no appreciation or lack thereof for about an hour. A snore becomes a snort becomes a questioning “Huh?”

“Oh shit…hey, wake up.”

“Hm? Oh you’re awake. Good the jailhouse needed room for more convicts.”

“Do you seriously have dreams of being in a courthouse?”

“Did you have any dreams?”

“What? No, of course…oh my god…”

“Another case solved, justice is served.”

For once, the banter can take a back seat to the silent appreciation as two hands creep to hold each other in silent affirmation.

“God fucking damnit.”

“What is it now? Court’s out of session.”

“She was the murderer.”

“Oh that? Yeah, that’s what I said. Two flawless cases in one night.”

“Damnit, I’m going to have to rewatch this, there’s no way they pulled such a bullshit card. I swear if this is some doppelganger or secret identity nonsense, I’m gonna break whatever file this was saved as.”

“Why don’t you just shut it off? Worry about it later, it’s getting late and we should get some actual sleep.”

“Oh, yeah sure. …Hey Terezi?”

“Yeah?”

“Would you want to watch a movie again sometime?”

“Of course Karkat.”

“You can pick the next one.”

“Excellent! There’s the classic Movie-Facetiously-Titled-As-A-Guide-On-The-Training-And-Handling-Of-Dragons-Of-Mythical-Lore. It’s got everything: dragons, action, flying, and dragons.”

“Of course it does.”

“And the two main characters are really cute and become a couple in the end.”

“…Excellent.”

**Author's Note:**

> What's funny is I originally made this to be vague about who it is unless you know Homestuck since it was for a writing prompt thing. If you go back their names are only said once at the end. Idk I thought it was fun. Though rendered completely useless with tags and such cx, But it did feel very intimate and romantic to build up to the names being said u#w#u


End file.
